Aladdin,Hercules heroes
by Haku of Ice and Snow
Summary: this is not my story i traslated it from a spinsh story so all credit goes to the oregenl auther


Chapter 01

Pleased

A terrified woman scream broke the silence at that moment.

Aladdin instantly turned his eyes as his two companions.

Not for nothing ... but I think we Abu unlucky. I had not been 10 minutes here when someone seems to have unfortunately ... we'll see!

Abu the little monkey just nodded while performing one of his typical screaming, while the carpet is automatically placed under the feet of Aladdin, lifting with Abu on his shoulder.

Help! ... Help please!

Enough is enough and do not be so loud. - He told the huge centaur blue to a red-haired lady.

I thought you learned friend the last time ... - a voice rang with a particular accent that immediately made the creature, half horse and half man turning altered.

You ...! - Said enervation of rage.

Opposite him, looked very gallant and well built, a huge orange-haired young adult, and pronounced chin muscles exceptional ...

Hercules! - Cried the damsel in distress on a par with the centaur.

Wow ... If I have become popular ...

I'll give you what you deserve ... - said the animal releasing women and blowing her fists as he walked slowly to the hero who took his defensive position ...

... Without ever losing the smile ...

She screamed again, but this time, fainting to the gallantry of Hercules.

The boy blushed ...

Uuuhh ... but if so ... no big deal! - A well-aimed blow in his side made him fly through the air and slammed into a tree. The centaur had taken him by surprise.

This time I will make porridge!

... No, Mom, I would not be walking shoes ... - said Hercules stunned by the blow. He shook his head and resumed itself up just before.

The centaur growled angrily and walk a few feet just reached its container arrows and ...

Oh no! - Hercules cried realizing later, when an arrow shot almost nailed him between the eyes, shunned by much.

ARGH!

The rain of arrows began to make the orange-haired boy had to improvise defensive maneuvers ... but did not take long for the rhythm take you to the point and could advance while dodging arrows.

Now it was the centaur who was scared ...

How do you ...?

A second later he was flying through the air ...

Nice try with the arrows. - In the short time that the centaur was in the air. Then reached out and grabbed him before he fell. - It was better than stones and sticks from the last time ... maybe next time I managed to get tickled ...

I'LL ...!

Hercules would not let him finish and threw it hard enough this time to the side, where ... to the surprise of the same centaur was waiting a very high cliff ...

HERCULEEEES ...!

The hero laughed ...

Yes ... I am definitely popular ...

Miii hero! - Said a girl in a very melodic tone immediately jumping into the arms of the boy, who was shocked and just reflect stretch their arms to avoid the "attack" the damsel in distress who drew his lips as if to distance themselves from the face .

Oh no, it was not lady, just doing my duty, I just ...

Is everything okay there? - He heard a voice from above, both rose look.

A boy and a monkey riding on a carpet down apparently flying.

Are you all right Miss? - Aladdin asked suspiciously. - A while ago I heard some shouts and ...

Ohhh yeah, yeah, if everything is fine ... everything is fine! - Exclaimed the girl again. - Only here with my HEEROE was hoping for a little privacy!

Oh ... - Aladdin exclaimed confused. - Sorry then, is that ... I ... the screams ... and ...!

UNDERSTAND! ... but you can go ... my beau and I need ... privacy ... - said the blonde looking to Hercules in the eye and playing his index finger.

Ehh ... well ... the truth I, as I retire, there is another lady that I save so ... Miss ... - Hercules commented a little intimidated.

Miss! - Cried the girl, smiling like a joke. - That's not my name up, my name is another but that's not important, what matters is that you can call me ... MY LOVE ...

She again attempted ambush with a kiss and loosened his grip Hercules dropping up, but that did not stop ...

Is the other girl is Athena? - Aladdin commented something ... exaggerated. - The one that pursues a Gorgon? ... If I were you I would hurry!

The blonde stared back frustrated and with one eyebrow raised. Hercules on the other hand, smiled, relieved.

Oh yeah ... The Gorgon! ... I say the Gorgon! That's it ... I must go soon! ... sorry friend ... eh ... eh ... we are in contact?

Con-tac-to ... - suggested the blonde slowly touching the index fingers of both hands.

Hercules looked around.

Where the hell is Pegasus?

Do you want to push? - Aladdin and offered a few feet high from the ground. The orange hair frowned. This carpet does not seem very safe ... and go with a stranger seemed not highly recommended.

Well ... no thanks I think I can wait ...

AHH! ... If you stay with me! ... - Exclaimed the blonde over-excited. - If you stay with me and talk I will teach you many things about me that ...! -

... The sound of the carpet away quickly with the two guys immediately and passengers heard the girl could see them away from their site ...

Sigh ...

Men ...

The wind was shaking the hair. Hercules suspicious, was not to grip. This carpet had a neck like Pegasus.

Gra ... thanks friend, I thought this time would have no way to escape ...

I'm Aladdin. - Said the smiling boy just turning to see his passenger behind.

Aladdin?

Say Al - Said the smiling dark-haired boy.

Hercules Well ... I am ... I did not see you here before. Where is the girl who ...?

With the Gorgon? ... Ahh sorry ... I have this bad habit of telling lies, I'll have brought some problems ... but I thought you needed it ...

Hercules took a hand behind her neck scratching embarrassed, losing some balance and then turning to where he could grab the carpet.

Well ... thanks.

You're welcome friend! ... I have been through similar situations in Agrabah ...

Agrabah ?

So ... tell me ... you know where the emperor or the council of elders from around here?, I say, if you're not busy, I have sent from there to ...

Aladdin's mouth stopped notice that your partner (who did not speak much as he) was desperate to find where grip. Maybe that's why been so silent. The dark-haired boy laughed. He laid his hand upon the Hercules and placed it on his waist.

Hold on ... I've been quiet rude. -

Hercules was somewhat embarrassed.

But at that moment the carpet started to fall and had no choice but to hold on with both arms Aladdin's waist tightly. Despite being terribly nervous and embarrassed ...

Soon, he landed softly on the carpet grass green flat land. Allowing up Aladdin and his companion ...

Aladdin raised an eyebrow, smiling.

Now you can let go ... - He said noting that even as they got Hercules and he had not failed to grasp, but with that comment, he did immediately.

Oh ... Hey ... I had not noticed.

Do not worry! - Aladdin said, holding out his hand are friends. - Now if ... ... I am formally Aladdin Agrabah ...

Slowly, the hero took the boy's hand, smiling, looking straight in the eye.

I am Hercules ... of Athens ... -

Much like Hercules ... guess that was your first flight right?

Does mine? ... No, no ... Ground Floor ... fly fly if my horse if heights make me nervous ... I SAY! ... If I am a bit nervous of heights is ... nothing more! ... Why else would be nervous huh? ... Eh ... I mean ... DO YOU WANT A CANDY? -

Aladdin raised an eyebrow at such a speech stammered incoherently while Hercules stood with one arm outstretched offering candy pulled who knows where.

Your horse flies? - He thought for a while, but after all, had already seen an opportunity winged horses and besides that ... - Well, I fly on a carpet, how I'm going to question? Haha ... of course ... - He said, shaking his wrist. - You're ... very strong ... - She said her hands to the waist, slightly sore.

Aladdin Sorry ... sometimes I think it goes hand in hand ...

Relax, I told you, we're friends and you can tell me Al ... - Someone hit a bump on the head. - Oh by the way sorry! ... He is Abu and she is the carpet ...

Hercules never thought to be introduced with a monkey and a mat ... however ... ... shook his leg? And her ... embroidery?. After this Aladdin mounted again on the carpet ready to go.

If there is anything that can serve screams just like the girl too and ... -

I thought you wanted would lead you to Athens.

Aladdin stopped his commentary and smiled gratefully.

Well ... only if there is too much trouble. I think you're kind of busy and ...

Who me? - Hercules vibrating snorted his two lips and raise your ass orange. - Just had to train but you know ... with only one day of the year that they do not not pass anything ... I think ... is not it, I think I'm very disciplined ...

No doubt ... - He said placing his hand on Aladdin's biceps Hercules. They suddenly felt intimidated and that hand was quickly withdrawn from there. - And ... what then?

Well ... - Hercules flew into the carpet. - A ... on ... - He said.

Both were a little embarrassed after that weird awkward moment. The carpet began to rise only very slowly ... still smooth and with all the discomfort of the world ... Hercules was forced to sit back and clamped his hands, this time a little softer, Aladdin's waist ... 


End file.
